


always

by zahra0110



Category: The 100
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahra0110/pseuds/zahra0110
Summary: somewhere after the season 6 finale, Raven and Bellamy talk about buried feelings
Relationships: Raven Reyes/Bellamy Blake
Kudos: 14





	always

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys ! this is actually my first work on here and i finally decided to post it ! i wrote it a few months ago, so here it is ! let me know if you find any mistakes, and enjoy :)))

He had been searching for the right words to say to her for days. After Octavia's disappearance and Abby's death, it just never felt like the right time.  
But something had changed, and he just knew what to do. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her, he just had to. It was like every fiber in his being was urging him to find her. So he did.

He found her while she was working on saving the flame, after Clarke and Madi had asked her to. 

Her hair was down, with a little braid on the side. She was so focused and cursing at the computer, and he just thought she looked gorgeous, breathtaking even. He almost didn't want to interrupt her, afraid he'd only bother her.   
But he had waited long enough, so he cleared his throat and went to stand next to her.   
As soon as she noticed his presence, she completely ignored the computer and gave all her attention to him.  
"hey."  
"hey Bell, what's up ?"  
"Nothing" he said with a shrug "I just...I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Abby. I realized that i never got the chance to talk to you about it 'cos everyone was asking if Clarke was okay, but I know you lost her too."

She wasn't expecting that, so she just looked at him with tears in her eyes as she recalled the loss of Abby.

"I also know she was the closest thing you had to a mom, and with her and Sinclair being gone, you lost the closest thing you had to parents, and I am so sorry that you had to go through that all over again".

She could tell that he truly meant it, and by the look in his eyes, she knew how bad he felt for her.  
She didn't even realize that she was crying, and no matter how hard she tried to make them stop, the tears simply kept falling down her cheeks.

"thank you." the thought of Sinclair brought back some old memories, and she sadly smiled through her tears as she thought of the shadow of someone she used to love and admire, another person she lost. 

Without any hesitation, Bellamy cupped her cheek and tried to wipe away some of her tears with his thumb and immediately pulled her in a firm and protective hug. He felt really useless in that moment and wished he could do something to ease her pain, but there's nothing you can do about death and the grief that comes with it, is there ? So he simply stroked her back as she wept against his neck for a little while.

She was the one who broke off their embrace and she wiped away her tears with both of her hands.

"Alright, think I've cried enough already" she said laughing, trying to change the mood. But then she noticed he looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't decide whether he should or not.  
"hey, what's wrong ?" she asked with a smile. He loved her smile, and wished she'd smile more often, although he kind of feels special to be one of the few people who get to see that beautiful smile of hers, which gave him the confidence he needed to tell her what's been on his mind.  
"Echo and I broke up."  
"what ? why ? I thought you guys were happy."  
"we were, but...I told her I had feelings for someone else"  
Her smile faded, and for a second, Bellamy hated himself for making it disappear.  
"so you finally admitted you have feelings for Clarke, huh ?" she said looking down, with a small grin on her face that didn't reach her eyes.  
He frowned and before she could get any bad idea and misunderstand what he was trying to tell her, he said "Raven, you know damn well I wasn't talking about Clarke."  
"don't." she cut him off.  
"Raven."  
"what ?! Bellamy we already talked about it in space. we made it very clear that we wouldn't change anything between us"  
"I know, but-"  
"but nothing. look.. everyone I've ever loved either ended up dead or I just pushed them away. And I can't.." her voice broke and the tears in her eyes threatened to spill, so she looked down, exhaled deeply and took a second to calm herself and gather her thoughts. " i can't let that happen with you" she said looking at him again. "you're too important to me." she added with sad eyes, and in that moment, all he wanted was to take her in his arms again and protect her from any sorrow. But not wanting to upset her, he just smiled sadly. 

He knew how much she had suffered. He was the one who held her when Finn died, and he was the one she could come to whenever she had nightmares of that terrible night. When Kyle left, he'd told her Kyle was a coward to have left her, and that he didn't deserve her. He held her for what seemed like hours when she lost Sinclair. And when Shaw died, Raven cried herself to sleep in Bellamy's arms after he told her what had happened.

He's always been there for her.

"I mean let's face it. what are the odds that the universe will ever let me be happy for more than 5 minutes without ripping someone I care about away from me" she said while laughing, but he knew deep down, she wasn't joking because he can always see right through her.

"it's easier that way Bell. And at least, i almost know for sure that I won't lose you too."

He looked as if he wanted to protest to what she had said and was ready to fight for her, to be with her.   
So she said "come on Bell, I thought we were over this."  
"well I'm not, okay ? Raven.. I'm tired of pretending that nothing is going on between us. I'm sick of acting as if you were nothing more than a good friend. And most of all, I am sick and tired of pretending that I don't love you when we both know that I do." he said and he couldn't help but smile after finally admitting how he truly felt about her.

The tears in her eyes were back, and this time, she didn't try to hold them back.  
"and I know that you love me too. Look, I dont wanna keep having to love you from afar, or trying to get closer to you only when no one's watching. I love you. And if there's one thing I've learnt from our crazy adventures, is that life is short. Too short. And I don't wanna end up regretting not loving you the way I should've, so be with me. And screw the odds, screw the universe, screw everything else. Be with me, always". 

'Always', that's what she had said to him over a century ago, to let him know she'd always be by his side. 

She grabbed his face with both of her hands, and their lips met in a tender kiss, before she pulled away and said "whatever the hell we want huh"   
they both chuckled and he pulled her in for another kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i didn’t really want to get into the whole octavia is gone storyline but i felt like i had to mention it !  
> Also I really wanted to talk about how raven felt after losing both sinclair and abby since we didn’t get to see anyone talk to her about it.   
> Let me know in the comments what your thoughts are !


End file.
